Um Sonho Apenas
by Juliet Hunter
Summary: Violet é uma jovem compositora que vai a NY tentar a vida. Mas um sonho e um rapaz mudam sua vida logo nos primeiros dias...


**Coyote Ugly**

**Um Sonho Apenas**

As luzes brilhantes e multicoloridas cegavam a vista de Violet. À sua frente, rostos ansiosos esperavam pela música. Só então notou que trazia seu violão rente ao corpo. Olhou para trás, procurando pelo resto da banda. Onde estavam todos? A guitarra jazia no chão, esperando que a usassem. O teclado exibia ainda um brilho que apenas as coisas novas têm, mas não havia quem o tocasse.

"Cante, cante!", gritavam as vozes agitadas da multidão.

Violet encarou-as, em completo estado de pânico. O que fazia ali? Sabia que tinha que cantar, mas sentia-se ridícula em cima do palco, sozinha. Não se lembrava de modo algum como viera parar naquele lugar, por que essas pessoas queriam fazê-la cantar?

As luzes se apagaram.

"Agora você pode cantar", lhe disse uma voz macia, que estranhamente parecia sorrir. Violet virou-se para ver quem era, mas então tudo tornou-se breu.

Acordou exasperada, levantando-se com violência. Suava e arfava, com relances do sonho que acabara de ter ainda na mente. Podia jurar que durara poucos minutos, mas lhe parecera uma eternidade. Levou a mão à testa e massageou suas têmporas devagar.

"Preciso encontrar um emprego!", lembrou-se, levantando com pressa. Acabara de se mudar para Nova York e estava alojada num apartamento de quinta categoria, mas que supria suas necessidades básicas.

Vestiu-se apressadamente, cantarolando. Marcara no dia anterior alguns lugares para visitar, em busca de algum emprego enquanto suas composições não eram aceitas e sua carreira de compositora fosse levada a sério.

Andou até que não conseguia mais sentir a dor nos seus pés, já amortecidos de tanto caminharem. Parou um pouco para descansar, com o olhar baixo de decepção. Por que era tão difícil encontrar um emprego em Nova York? Aparentemente ninguém na cidade precisava de uma garçonete.

"Ei, você está legal?", perguntou uma voz atrás de si. Violet sentiu um arrepio ao reconhecer a voz macia de seu sonho. O dono daquela voz doce era um rapaz de porte atlético, olhos azuis encantadores e um rosto perfeitamente desenhado.

"Estou, obrigada. Apenas não consigo arranjar um emprego, mas estou legal sim."

"Um emprego? E o que você faz?"

"Na verdade, componho. Mas enquanto não viro uma compositora de sucesso, tenho que me contentar com empregos menores, como garçonete...", respondeu ela, sorrindo de modo maroto.

"Compõe? E canta também?"

Violet sacudiu a cabeça com determinação, sentindo as bochechas arderem sob essa perspectiva.

"Não! Tenho pavor do palco. A única vez em que consegui cantar para uma multidão foi no primário, e a luz havia faltado. Tenho verdadeiro horror a pessoas me encarando."

O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha, visivelmente interessado.

"Verdade? Você parece ser uma pessoa bem corajosa. Toca algum instrumento, também?"

"Sim", Violet remexeu suas madeixas, um pouco constrangida. Esquecera-se temporariamente de seu emprego, sentindo-se enfeitiçada por aquele brilho azulado nos olhos maravilhosamente hipnotizadores do rapaz. "Teclado e violão."

O rapaz sorriu, mostrando dentes perfeitamente alinhados e reluzentes.

"Acho que esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Kevin O'Connel."

"Prazer" Violet apertou a mão do rapaz, aquela mão quente e terna. Ficou imaginando como seria andar de mãos dadas com ele. "Sou Violet."

"Violet", repetiu o rapaz. A moça sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao pensar como seu nome soava lindo na voz macia de Kevin. "Acho que posso arranjar alguma coisa para você. Esteja naquele bar às oito horas."

Apontou um bar do outro lado da rua, com vários cartazes e nome em letras com lantejoulas.

"Ah, já estive lá", retrucou Violet, com um suspiro. "Mas obrigada pela intenção"

"Ah, não. Esteja às oito, está bem?"

Violet fez que sim com um movimento da cabeça. Kevin despediu-se e saiu a passos calculados. Antes que percebesse, Violet contava seus passos e os ritmava. Revirou os olhos, quando percebeu, e prometeu a si mesma que não ficaria tão caída assim pelo próximo rapaz que encontrasse. Deu um suspiro ao lembrar do sorriso de Kevin.

Oito horas em ponto. Violet encarava novamente aquele bar, no qual estivera várias horas antes. Hesitava em entrar, temendo bancar a estúpida. Balançou a cabeça, tirando essa idéia da cabeça. Entrou.

O bar estava agitado, muitas pessoas conversando e uma banda que ela não conhecia tocando, ao fundo. Entrou ainda hesitante, procurando Kevin com o olhar.

"Violet", chamou Kevin, sorrindo-lhe.

Violet se virou para ele, nervosa.

"E o gerente?"

"Ele concordou."

Violet arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Como concordou? Ele nem me conhece. Isto é, conheceu, mas não deve lembrar-se."

"Eu garanti a ele que o material era bom."

"Que material?"

"O seu, claro."

Em poucas palavras, explicou a Violet o que ela teria que fazer. Ela tentou protestar, mas não teve tempo. Seu nome logo era anunciado.

A próxima coisa que percebeu foi que tinha um violão nas mãos, e as pessoas a encaravam, pedindo que começasse a cantar. Suas mãos tremiam e seu coração batia forte. Olhando para trás, viu um teclado e uma guitarra, jazendo como resquícios de um sonho.

"Eu não posso, Kevin...", murmurou.

Ela o viu sorrir, e sair de sua vista.

"Kevin!", chamou, exasperada.

Um súbito pânico invadiu-a. Não conseguiria tocar para todas aquelas pessoas olhando-a. Começou a tirar o violão de si, nervosa.

As luzes se apagaram, gradualmente. Violet sorriu.

"Agora você pode cantar", sussurrou uma voz macia atrás de si.


End file.
